pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plant Alien
Kojo Obako, '''(born March 21, 1497) known as '''Plant Alien, is a Burakun, from the alien race who lives on planet Buraku in the Kyojin solar system. He has a green flytrap on his back that he uses as a tail to grapple. Appearance Plant Alien is a black colored alien with a green eye and an antenna. He also wears his flytrap wrapped around his torso. Personality Plant Alien uses his flytrap to create structures out of plants. He also is friends with Riddle Ninja. Biography Plant Alien was born on March 21, 1497 on Buraku. In 1515, the Sith Empire, led by Darth Laugord, attacked Buraku. Plant Alien escaped from Buraku. He lived on a plant-based planet for 100 years. On that planet, he got a flytrap on his back and one on his crashed UFO. Plant Alien flew off the planet he lived on for 100 years on August 23, 1615. He landed on the planet Coruscant in the Star Wars Galaxy. He was greeted by Jedi Master Rex Skywalker. Plant Alien served as the Galactic Republic Lead General. In 1892, Grand Master Orrin Skywalker assigned Plant Alien to train seven-year-old Andrew Kireman, who would later become the Sith Lord Darth Adolphus. In 1900, Plant Alien, Andrew, Anthony Skywalker, Aaron Squidlock, Anne O'Splat, and the clones of the 212th Battalion fought a battle against the Sith on planet Christophsis. He also helped the group of Jedi when Anthony and Andrew became Jedi Knights in 1903. In 1918, when Andrew became Sith apprentice to Darth Darmanius, Plant Alien and Anthony knew that they had to battle the Sith. Darmanius was on Remduba II in 1922. Anthony, Plant Alien, and the Clones invaded in October of that year. Anthony, Plant Alien, and Clone Captain Larry of the 501st Legion went into Darmanius's lair. When they found Darmanius, Plant Alien and Larry created a diversion to help Anthony slay Darmanius. Anthony, Plant Alien, and Larry flew back to Coruscant. In 1922, when Plant Alien found out that Andrew had become the Sith Lord Darth Adolphus, he told Jedi Council member Howard Kireman that Andrew was the Lord of the Sith Empire. In 1927, when Adolphus banished the Republic from the Star Wars Galaxy, Plant Alien told them that they should hide on Buraku. Anthony's daughter, Betty, was shot down by Sith troopers and landed in the English Channel, where she met George Pigott. In 1938, Larry repaired the tracker and found Betty on Pigmania Island. Plant Alien brought the Republic over to Pigmania Island. In 1943, Plant Alien and Anthony trained Anthony's grandson, Maxwell Pigott, as a Padawan. In 1948, Plant Alien found Adolphus at the building which would become Pigham Asylum in 1951. He told Maxwell where Adolphus's location was. Maxwell defeated Adolphus on July 23. After the fall of the Sith in 1948, Plant Alien knew it was time to fly back to Coruscant. Anthony chose to stay with his family in Pigmania. Plant Alien continued to be the Republic's general. After Orrin died in 1955, Howard was Grand Master until his death in 1959. Plant Alien had served as general under 20 Grand Masters. In 2015, Plant Alien retired as the Republic General and flew to Earth to join Pigboy, and his gang. Trivia *Plant Alien is the oldest member of the Pigboy Gang, being over 500 years old. *He uses his flytrap for many purposes. These include growing plants, grappling, and shooting. *An individual of Plant Allen's alien race can live up to 980 years. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Major Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pigboy Gang